Bosses (SF3)
Bosses are strong enemies in Shadow Fight 3. They are more difficult compared to normal opponents, as they have high-tier equipment, good combos, and strong shadow abilities. Each boss has their own unique way of fighting, with some of them utilizing special abilities that are exclusive to them. Boss fights require three rounds to be won instead of the usual two, and defeating them will reward the players with 5 gems, along with other rewards. They are fought at the end of each level. Deng Rao Faction - Dynasty. Deng Rao is the first boss in Chapter I: Legion. He is the warlord of the Dynasty. Deng Rao is first fought in the tutorial. A cut scene is shown where he defeats the player. He is later fought as a boss. Deng Rao wields a Guandao called Emerald Claw. He has three Shadow abilities and two perks. Gizmo Faction - Legion. Gizmo is the second boss of Chapter I. He is a member of the Shadow Squad. It is a squad in the Legion that uses Shadow Energy in its missions. Gizmo initially appears as the trainer for the player, who is a new recruit of Shadow Squad. He is later fought as a boss in the middle of Chapter I. Gizmo is equipped with a Battle Sword. He abandons his weapon and fights with his bare-hands once the player gets stunned. Gizmo uses two exclusive abilities and utilizes three perks (two when he is bare-handed). Sarge Faction - Legion. Sarge is the third and last boss of Chapter I. He is the sergeant of the Shadow Squad. Sarge is trying to get the Shadow Sphere, which contains great power that he wants for himself. Sarge wields twin hammers called Bonecrushers as his weapon. In the first round, Sarge forbids the use of any shadow abilities. No one, including Sarge, is allowed to use Shadow form. After he loses once, Sarge ditches the rule and uses his Shadow form to prevent the player from winning. Sarge has two Shadow abilities, two perks, and a permanent Shadow form. He also has an exclusive boss ability called Sarge's Walk, in which he can strengthen his armor to protect him from knock-back effects (although he can still take damage). Once he is close enough, he can also smash the player's stomach followed by a blow on top of their head. Itu Faction - Heralds. Itu is a main character and the first boss of Chapter II: Dynasty. He is the first Herald met in the game. Itu is fought after the player and June arrive in the Dynasty palace. Itu blames the player for what has happened to the Sphere and the Emperor. Itu wields an unique Katana called Iaido Katana as weapon. Iaido Katana is used in a unique manner, focused on making precise, deadly strikes. He utilizes two Shadow abilities, and an exclusive boss ability, which allows him to regenerate his health for about 5 seconds and deflect all attacks hit at the front while he is healing. This can be stopped with a Shadow Ability or an attack behind Itu. Xiang Tzu Faction - Heralds. Xiang Tzu is the second boss of Chapter II. Xiang Tzu was a disciple of Galen and the best fighter of his school. Losing against the player caused him to leave Galen's school and join the Iron Beaks school. He is fought as a boss in the final of the Hundred School Tournament, where he fights with the fighting style of Heralds. Xiang Tzu wields a glaive called Razor Edge as his weapon, which he has not fully mastered. This causes him to constantly trip and fall when trying to pull a difficult combo, where he hits himself in the process. Xiang Tzu utilizes three Shadow abilities. Kibo Faction - Heralds. Kibo is the third and last boss of Chapter II. She is a childhood friend of June. According to June, Kibo was very obsessed in becoming a Herald. Kibo owns a Heralds school in the Dynasty capital called Iron Beaks school. Kibo is an agent of Three Arrows. She is fought at the conclusion of Chapter II. Kibo wields a Katana as her weapon. Kibo has an ability to dash forward when performing any attack. She utilizes two Shadow abilities and an exclusive boss ability, in which she knocks the player up to the sky while continuously slashing them airborne, and then finally slamming the player to the ground. Bolo right|200x200px Faction - Heralds. Bolo is an antagonist and the first boss in Chapter III: Heralds. He is a member of Three Arrows. Bolo has performed many experiments, including but not limited to cloning himself, manipulating time, and experimenting with Shadow energy. He is fought after he reveals his plan to extend the Dome and trap common people in a time illusion. Bolo wields a Naginata called Shadow Piercer as his weapon. He utilizes two Shadow abilities, three perks, and an exclusive boss ability where he can create a vortex made of Shadow energy to the floor, which can trap the player if he/she steps on it. Marcus Faction - Legion. Marcus ''(Glitched Marcus) is a main character and the second boss of Chapter III. Marcus was the leader of an army that aimed to destroy the Heralds, the Dome, and the Shadow Sphere. He almost succeeds, before Bolo sends him to the timeless dimension, trapping him in an endless time loop. The player challenges Marcus to fight in order to escape the time glitch. Marcus wields a Giant Sword called Old-Timer as his weapon. He is glitched in this fight, which can cause him to suddenly warp towards the player. Unlike other bosses, Marcus does not utilizes any special ability or Shadow ability. He only utilizes one perk. Emperor Faction - Dynasty. '''Emperor '(Possessed Emperor) is the third and last boss of Chapter III. He is a member of Three Arrows and he rules the Dynasty. Emperor was the keeper of the Shadow Sphere. Not only keeping it, Emperor sometimes used it, in an attempt to research the Sphere. Bolo helped him overcome the side effects by creating the Void room, which the Emperor used and he often spent times there releasing himself from the Sphere. Emperor is fought at the conclusion of Chapter III, after he got possessed by an evil entity. Emperor gained a Shadow monster form while being possessed. After transforming, the Shadow monster form will not wear off and the Emperor will stay in Shadow monster form for the rest of the fight. While in Shadow monster form, he utilizes two Shadow abilities and an exclusive boss ability, in which he turns a part of his back into a tentacle. Emperor then extends it and attacks the player. Shadow Mind Shadow Mind is fought as the first boss of Chapter IV: Consequences. Depending on the decision the player made towards the conclusion of Chapter III, the Shadow Mind can possess either June, Marcus, or Itu. The intentions of each of them when possessed differ as well. Whoever possessed by Shadow Mind, will have access to permanent shadow form throughout the entire fight. Shadow Marcus has an ability to stun the player with his sword with the effect of Rift for 2 seconds. Shadow June has an ability to snare the player to bow for 7 seconds render them unable to fight. Shadow Itu has an ability to use his katana to make a wave of shadow blasts. Yukka right|200x200px Faction - Insusceptible Yukka is the second boss of Chapter IV. She is a member of the Insusceptibles. Yukka along with a shadow-infused cat, Shade form a deadly combo as she can summon Shade overtime and apparently strike down towards the player. Yukka wields a Deerhorn Knives as a weapon. Ling left|200x200px Faction - Insusceptible Ling is the third and last boss of Chapter IV. He is the last shaman who worked at the forge and later found the Insusceptibles and became its leader. Ling has many abilities like jumping onto his katana and hurls it forward and drinks a shadow potion which heals him, replenishes his shadow gauge and spits it back, damaging those caught by the liquid in his Shadow form. Ling wields a katana called Shadowslayer as a weapon. Master Okada Faction - Heralds Master Okada is the first boss in Chapter V: Shadow Island. He is a master of Shadow Bots and former assistant of Bolo. After Bolo betrayed him, Okada bought Captain Phang's ship to escape. As the master of shadow bots, Master Okada can control his shadow bots to help him fight. He can summons them randomly to attack his opponent. Master Okada wield a kusarigama called Blood Reaper as a weapon. Chief Chief (Chief of the Islanders) is the second boss of Chapter V. He a corrupt tribal chieftain in the Shadow Island. Chief wield a pair of Deer Horns as a weapon. He also have an unique boss ability to control the entire battlefield by pushing players far from him as he continue to summon waves of tangling roots and drops damaging vines to push back the player. He will stop if either player is defeated or Chief takes damage.He can also be stopped if the player cleverly goes back of him. In that case, he will stop continuing his ability. Scourge Scourge (Angel) is the third and last boss of Chapter V. It is a type of shadow disease that infected Moira. When Moira left Shadow Island, the Scourge returns and manifests itself in the form of angel. Angel wields Arbitrator as weapon. It utilizes three shadow abilities, two of which are unique abilities. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Bosses